CENSORED
Summary CENSORED (O-03-89) is an ambiguous Abnormality from the franchise Lobotomy Corporation. Its true form is hidden away by 'Censored' bars and its true appearance has not been described. While in containment, it appears as a towering tall vertical censored bar with several horizontal bars around it. When breaching, it takes on a form similar to a horse made of censor bars, though its form shifts once more when attacking. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B Name: CENSORED, O-03-89 Origin: Lobotomy Corporation Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: ALEPH Abnormality Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (Can seemingly levitate over the ground), Body Control, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Passively inflicts fear into those who see it, potentially causing them to panic and freak out. Can directly attack the mind and eventually drive people to insanity. Anyone who sees it or any recordings of it will suffer instant mental corruption, even ignoring most forms of mental resistances), Information Manipulation (Can 'corrupt' the name of individuals it kills, making it drive insane those who read it), Life Manipulation, Absorption (Can consume and heal off of consumed enemies), Necromancy (Can use the corpses of fallen enemies to create small offshoots of itself), Resistance Negation (Can ignore resistance to physical and mental attacks. Its passive mind corruption effect also ignores basic mental resistances, but it is unknown to what degree), Regeneration (Mid-High, possibly High. Can regenerate from being turned into ashes. Possibly comparable to WhiteNight), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm other non-corporeal entities and abstracts), Resistance to Physical Attacks, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Resists RED, WHITE and BLACK attacks, which corresponds to physical attacks, mental/spiritual attacks and combinations of physical and mental attacks, respectively. Can resist the passive fear aura of other Abnormalities), Resistance to Resistance Negation (Reduces damage taken from BLACK damage, which ignores usual resistances to physical and mental attacks), Energy Manipulation (Can produce Enkephalin), limited Resistance to Power Nullification (Can eventually break through the Qliphoth Detterance, which drains abnormalities of their power) Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Superior to Meat Lantern. Should be comparable to similar Aleph Class Abnormalities like Apocalypse Bird and Eternal Meal) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Should be superior to Complete Food and comparable to fellow Aleph Class Eternal Meal, both capable of tunneling through the underground facility within a fraction of a second) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Block Class Durability: At least City Block level (Should be comparable to most Aleph-Classes) Stamina: Likely very high like all other Aleph Class Abnormalities. Range: Extended Melee Range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown. It seems to wander around just on its own. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: EGOWeaponCensored.png|E.G.O. Weapon CENSORED EGOGiftCensored.png|E.G.O. Gift CENSORED *'E.G.O. Weapon - CENSORED:' Due to the nature of abnormalities, employees can gain a weapon or suit based on them that emulates a portion of their abilities. CENSORED deals BLACK damage and will recover 40% of damage when being hit. *'BLACK Damage:' Can deal "Black" damage, meaning they will both damage the person physically and mentally at the same time. When their mental health gets low enough, opponents will go insane, either committing suicide, fleeing, or lashing out at everything around them. This type of attack also ignores resistances to physical and mental damage, requiring specific resistance to BLACK damage. About_to_do_(CENSORED).png|About to do (CENSORED) Finishing_the_employee.png|Finishing the employee CENSORED's_minion.png|CENSORED's minion *'Reproduction/Consumption:' Whenever it consumes an employee or corpse, it heals a portion of its health and can form a new lesser version of itself. This one has lesser stats but the process of doing this is enough to deal fatal mental damage to those nearby and drive them insane, even if they were Lvl 5 in terms of scale. *'Appearance:' The reason for the existence of CENSORED's abilities is because of its sheer insanity-inducing presence. **Any recorded attempts about it can cause severe mental damage and corruption to both speakers and listeners and any voice and written records containing descriptions will have specific parts deleted. **Even with recognition filter raise to the highest level at the risk of having the employees or other Abnormalities be perceived as extremely simple, the managers will still become insane as soon as this Abnormality comes into sight. To compensate this, a systematic blur/filter has to be placed over it to ensure the overseeing manager would not go insane. This also means a competent manager (The Protagonist) is unable to process seeing them. **An apathetic high-level Employee, likely Lvl 5, with the highest level of resistance to recognition decay/insanity still became unhinged and unable to move. **Just holding an EGO weapon made from it and looking at it for 3 seconds is enough to make most feel sick, even Lvl 5 employees Gallery CENSORED.png CensoredBreaching.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Necromancers Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Energy Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Evil Characters Category:Lobotomy Corporation Category:Tier 8